<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Gay Valentine's Day by queststar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399997">One Gay Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queststar/pseuds/queststar'>queststar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queststar/pseuds/queststar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should we do something for Valentine’s Day?”<br/>Emma looks up, immediately on guard after the seemingly innocent question. “Um… is that a trick question?”</p><p>Warning: tooth-rotting fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Gay Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhitestars/gifts">Thewhitestars</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waknatious/gifts">waknatious</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawofglory/gifts">clawofglory</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasmyfeather/gifts">lanasmyfeather</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liseo/gifts">Liseo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQFeatherNova2/gifts">SQFeatherNova2</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen7/gifts">Swanqueen7</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Rabbit/gifts">Lunar_Rabbit</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/gifts">anotherouatwriter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzih92/gifts">franzih92</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubie/gifts">loubie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrass/gifts">kierrass</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_mills7/gifts">Swan_mills7</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyred62md1/gifts">lucyred62md1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTO/gifts">JTO</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailbeaine/gifts">ailbeaine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomelessHomebody/gifts">TheHomelessHomebody</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeLovesPizza/gifts">WannabeLovesPizza</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/gifts">JaneQDoe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_SQ/gifts">Ash_SQ</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/gifts">SwanQueenScotty</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/gifts">Z_OTAKU19</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlepiece10/gifts">puzzlepiece10</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin620/gifts">Slytherin620</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/gifts">lacepriest</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashboard/gifts">dashboard</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVE/gifts">HoneyCrispApples (AlexandriaVE)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I dedicate this one-shot to my most avid commenters - it's a gift for all of you! Thanks for your endless support and all the love you've given my work over the past year. I love you to pieces &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should we do something for Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>Emma looks up, immediately on guard after the seemingly innocent question. “Um… is that a trick question?” she asks carefully. </p><p>Regina chuckles. “No, dear. It’s just a normal one.”</p><p>“Okay,” Emma smiles carefully, her lie detector pinging mildly. “No offense, but it’s really not. You always say you hate Valentine’s Day and that it’s nothing but a commercial trick to get people buying stuff nobody wants or needs and that it stinks and now you ask me if we should do something?” </p><p>Valentine’s Day is less than a week away and it’s their first official one together, and every time the subject has come up, Regina scoffed and waved it away. Because of Regina’s explicitly clear opinion about it, she thought she’d buy her flowers and maybe a card - it’s still Valentine’s, after all. Now, she’s suddenly not so sure. </p><p>Regina tilts her head. “I know. And it still is a commercially crafted holiday. I’m not saying we should empty the shelves in all local gift shops to express our feelings.” Regina rolls her eyes. “I thought we could do something nice for dinner.” She shrugs. </p><p>Regina never shrugs like that, and it raises even more suspicions. Emma narrows her eyes but knows Regina won’t reveal her true thoughts. She needs a different approach.</p><p>“Hm. Or breakfast?” Emma decides to play along.</p><p>“Or both. Let’s just… have a nice day, without idiotic gifts. Just us. It’s on a Sunday, anyway.”</p><p>That’s something Emma can get behind of and Regina <em>is </em>telling the truth and she exhales in relief. “I do breakfast, you do dinner,” she proposes, “so we’re both getting some surprise.” And Regina agrees with a smile. As if she got her way and she’s very pleased. </p><p>It’s only a few hours later when Emma sits up straight, while mild anxiety flares up. Regina <em>has </em>been adamant about not celebrating Valentine’s Day, but why would she bring it up in the first place, then? Why did she look so pleased? She explicitly said no idiotic gifts, does that mean that she will expect something thoughtful instead? Emma has the sudden feeling that it’s important to know and she can’t shake it off. Her thoughts are racing. Maybe she reads too much into it, but what if she’s right? </p><p>It’s just that she doesn’t want to be standing empty-handed when Regina gives her something very thoughtful and she has nothing to give in return. She knows Regina won’t hold it against her but she’d feel embarrassed and horrible. Should she ask Regina about it? She thinks about it but knows that if Regina’s really plotting something - and Regina <em>is </em>because otherwise, she wouldn’t have brought it up - she won’t get it out of her.</p><p>After another thirty minutes of biting her nails, she decides she needs ideas, but she draws a blank. And she’s starting to get agitated.</p><p>So when Henry comes home she latches onto him. “Kid, I need Valentine’s ideas for your mom. She’s driving me nuts.” Well, the <em>idea </em>of Regina <em>possibly </em>getting Emma something is driving her nuts.</p><p>Henry looks mildly disturbed and raises his eyebrows. “I’m her son, why do you think asking me is a good idea?” </p><p>“You have a girlfriend, right? You’ve gotta have some ideas. I was thinking chocolate, but she’d only complain about how unhealthy it is and how much sugar it has and how it goes straight to her hips, and…” She raises her hands to the sky in exasperation. “What are you giving Violet for Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>Henry huffs annoyed. “Well, I <em> was </em>going to buy her some nice chocolates but I guess I can write off that idea,” he answers gruffly. “Thanks, Ma.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Have you asked her what she wants?”</p><p>“No, but she always says Valentine’s Day is a commercially constructed holiday and she wants no part of it and said no idiotic gifts, but at the same time she maybe kinda does want to, you know? I don’t want to show up emptyhanded if she secretly bought a very thoughtful gift.”</p><p>Henry shakes his head in confusion. Sometimes, his ma is really weird. He shrugs offhandedly. “Yeah, no. I’m sorry. Thanks for ruining my idea,” he complains, “Now I have to think about something else, too.”</p><p>Emma apologizes. Goes to find someone else to ask. And maybe Ruby isn’t the most romantic person to ask but she’s here and despite the fact that she laughs in Emma’s face as Emma tells her what’s going on, she’s willing to help. “You do know that Regina is usually very clear in what she means, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Usually. But this is Valentine’s Day.” Emma frustratedly buries her hand in her hair, fingers gripping in her blond curls as she leans on Granny’s counter.</p><p>“All right,” Ruby sighs. “She doesn’t want ‘idiotic gifts’. Does that rule you out?”</p><p>Puzzled, Emma looks up. “Me? She already has me.” </p><p>Ruby rolls her eyes. “Jeez, Ems. Sometimes you’re so dense. Dress up! Buy some spicy underwear! Make an effort.”</p><p>“I always do! And she does call me idiot a lot, does that rule me out?” However, it’s actually not a bad idea. Regina can call her names all she wants, but these days there’s a fondness to her semi-insults that Emma actually likes. </p><p>Ruby barks out a laugh. “Nah, she’s over the moon for you. I guarantee, she’ll like it. And who knows,” she winks, “Maybe you’ll even get lucky.”</p><p>Well, Ruby doesn’t really need to know but Emma gets lucky plenty of nights, but yes, it would be a nice extra. And Ruby wouldn’t be Ruby if she didn’t have a couple of websites for Emma to browse on - some of them more suitable than others. Actually, the idea is almost perfect. This way, she can give Regina a present and if she <em>really </em>hasn’t planned on anything, she can just pretend that it’s not a gift at all - she’ll just say she wanted to dress up. And if Regina does have something planned, after all, she can simply reveal her own.</p><p>She finds one she believes Regina can appreciate and she likes herself, too. Now, she only has to take care of breakfast preparations. </p><p>And because she knows that Regina is the better cook and she doesn’t want to mess up, she figures out some recipes that her girlfriend will love - Regina’s big on breakfast being the most important meal of the day - and she practices them when Regina’s not home, feeds both herself and Henry with it - he’s a willing victim, definitely her genes, she thinks, as he shovels the food in his mouth. Regina must notice something because the smells of the food are still in the air when she comes home, but she never comments on it.</p><p>And then, it’s Valentine’s Day. Early in the morning while Regina is still asleep, Emma fills a wooden tray with a few tiny pieces of bread, a croissant, some spreads she knows Regina likes, heart-shaped banana pancakes with blueberries and maple syrup, a dish of neatly arranged fruits, a small decanter of orange juice, a cup of Regina’s favorite strong coffee, and a slender vase with a single, bright red rose - tacky or not, she likes it and Regina does deserve all the love she has to offer and more. </p><p>The tray is massive and heavy and her heart pounds in her throat - don’t drop it, don’t drop it - when she carries it upstairs because Valentine’s breakfast needs to be eaten in bed. Hell, she’ll even offer to change the sheets afterward if Regina disapproves of the crumbs. She manages not to stumble and carefully puts it on the dresser, before she moves to the bed and caresses Regina’s naked shoulder. “Wake up,” she whispers, leaning over to press her lips on that very same spot she just touched. She moves to Regina’s cheeks, lips, presses soft kisses on her way and Regina’s lips curl up.</p><p>“I’m awake,” she sleepily says, voice raspy, and her left eye opens briefly before she turns on her back. Stretches out like a cat. Emma smiles back, appreciates the view for a few seconds, then turns, and darts to the tray. </p><p>“Breakfast in bed, Madam Mayor,” she says, as she presents her tray, puts it next to her on the bed. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>Regina blinks as she pushes herself up to a sitting position, and her eyes dumbfoundedly wander over the stuffed tray. “Emma, this is amazing,” she says before a huge smile that makes butterflies dance in Emma’s stomach appears on her face. Emma feels giddy and happy and geez, she hasn’t felt so light for a long time. “Come eat with me.”</p><p>And they eat Emma’s breakfast, feed each other pieces of croissant and pancakes and the bed gets messy and the syrup drips on Regina’s chest but it doesn’t matter. The sharp intake of breath when Emma licks it off is infinitely worth it. She should definitely make breakfast in bed a regular thing, she thinks right before Regina captures her lips and her tongue makes all thoughts vanish from her mind, the remaining breakfast was all but forgotten.</p><p>When they resurface a while later, sweaty and panting, they agree on sharing a shower that of course takes too long because you know, the way rivulets of water run over Regina’s body is mesmerizing and Emma just needs to follow those trails with her fingers and let’s just say, it takes longer to shower together than it would be if they would do so taking turns.</p><p>So it takes a while before they’re finally dressed and when they are, Henry’s already left the house - thank goodness Regina’s very skilled in soundproofing some areas magically, and through trial and error their kid has learned not to barge into their bedroom unannounced. He left a note that he won’t be home till after dinner, and Emma thinks that’s thoughtful but he must have his own dinner plans with his girlfriend, anyway.</p><p>Emma’s a little anxious at first, but when it becomes clear that Regina really doesn’t have a gift, she starts to relax. It’s really just a day for the two of them. Regina suggests a walk after lunch and Emma agrees so they dress warmly because it’s icy outside. Emma thinks Regina’s hat is cute and her own is warm so the cold doesn’t really bother her. They walk, and they talk, and Emma convinces Regina to take a few selfies together in the forest and near the docks and they exchange cold kisses that make them warm inside and their cheeks are red. It’s nice to spend time together like this, just them, because usually, there’s not much time for that. There’s always something or someone in need of attention of one of them, the downside of being mayor and sheriff in a small town, but today, all is quiet. They return home after a little more than two hours when Emma’s toes are frozen. </p><p>They enjoy a hot chocolate together - with whipped cream and cinnamon for Emma because, Regina says, the devil’s in the details and she has this devilish smile that Emma can’t place. But then, it’s Emma’s turn to sit back and relax because Regina’s starting dinner preparations. She always loves to see how Regina cooks, and when she sees the woman’s making roasted parmesan chicken she can’t help but glee - she loves it. There’s a myriad of vegetables - tomatoes from the oven, beans, carrots, all the colors are there - but as long as she has chicken parmesan, she’ll eat anything.</p><p>When Regina’s off to set the table once the chicken is in the oven, Emma sneaks to their shared bedroom, saying she wants to dress up for dinner. And she does, but not entirely the way Regina interprets it. She uncovers the tiny package stuffed behind her jeans -- the lingerie which she’s ordered before. A red, lacy set that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.  <em> Maybe </em> she’s a little worried about it after all, but hey, there’s no turning back now. She quickly gets undressed, takes the lingerie, and puts it on. It’s pretty tight and pretty revealing and tinier than she thought it would be and maybe a little shocking, and she’s a bit flustered but she quickly searches for the only dress that she likes to wear - a cocktail dress that Regina gave her a while back and about which she once said it looks better on Emma than herself. Maybe the fabric of the underwear is a little abrasive, but she figures that after dinner, there isn’t much chance to put it on unnoticed so she’ll just have to suffer in silence. It’s for a good cause, anyway.</p><p>When she returns, the table is set for two and Emma’s heart melts upon seeing the table setting, the dimmed lights and the candles flicker brightly and light up Regina’s face. Regina, who’s also changed her clothes, she sees, and Emma swallows thickly. She’s wearing a tight, bright red dress which takes Emma’s breath away, and Regina’s lips curl up in a knowing smile. “Dinner’s ready,” she announces in a sultry voice which does something to Emma’s insides, and they sit down, while Emma’s gaze flicks constantly between her plate and the stunning woman across the table. Food and Regina, her two favorite things, she thinks amused as she shifts on her chair. The fabric underneath her dress is a little itchy.</p><p>Dinner’s nice and incredibly tasty and between some casual conversations, there are stolen glances from both sides. Emma catches some heated gazes which Regina fails to cover in time, and when they’re both done, she gets up. Emma follows immediately. “Now,” Regina purrs and the air shifts instantly, “I thought I could have you for dessert.”</p><p>Oh god yes, please. “Sounds great,” Emma squeaks and scrapes her throat as Regina’s throaty chuckles send pleasant shivers up and down her spine. They leave the table hastily, Regina takes Emma’s hand and tugs her upstairs, and she follows with a breathy laugh, her skin tingling all over in anticipation. </p><p>Regina pulls Emma inside the bedroom and Emma kicks the door shut behind her and then her mouth is on Regina’s. Regina doesn’t break contact as she pushes Emma against the door and her hands are all over Emma. Almost feverishly, Emma reaches for Regina’s zipper, suddenly needing to feel her bare skin, yanks it down and her fingers wander over Regina’s back. And then, she freezes as her fingers reach a very familiar fabric. She pulls back, frowns, and Regina does the same because she clearly doesn’t understand what’s happening, and then Emma realizes - “You’ve got to be kidding me!” she exclaims.</p><p>Regina blinks, genuinely confused, as her dress has been removed from her torso and automatically, she crosses her arms in front of her chest. She looks flustered as Emma’s eyes wander over her lacy black bra and she bursts out in laughter.</p><p>“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Regina stiffly says, lips pursing while trying to look dignified but her cheeks are red with arousal and a tad of embarrassment and Emma wants to make that go away. She turns and lifts her hands to raise her hair.</p><p>“Unzip me,” she commands. </p><p>“What?” Regina sounds a little wary.</p><p>“Just do it, Regina,” she sighs, a little impatient. And there’s a hesitation before she feels Regina’s fingers on her skin, where they rest a few seconds before she slowly pulls the zipper down. Emma waits and smiles when there’s a sharp intake of air as the dress slides to the floor. </p><p>“That’s impossible!” Regina cries out and Emma turns and laughs. “We both ordered the same thing?”</p><p>They stare at each other - Emma in red, Regina in black, but yes, it’s definitely the same piece. Regina chuckles, recovering the quickest. “Well, dear,” she purrs contentedly, “at least we both have… <em> impeccable taste </em>.” She takes Emma’s bed and pulls her in the bed’s direction.</p><p>Regina’s low voice does things to Emma’s insides and she chuckles hoarsely in agreement because it looks amazing on Regina. She willingly follows Regina towards the bed and the brunette gracefully lays down, looking up through her lashes. </p><p>“So, this is what you’d planned all along?” Emma hums, and she grins as Regina’s lips curl up in affirmation. “You have no idea how worried you had me about gifts.” There’s a hint of an accusation in her voice. Regina chuckles darkly in response, not answering. “So,” Emma murmurs, as she crawls on the bed, too, enjoying the way the brunette’s dark eyes wander over her body, “You’ve changed your opinion about Valentine’s Day being a commercialized holiday?”</p><p>“Oh, not at all,” Regina says with a soft huff. “But honestly, Emma, I don’t want to talk about that. You promised me dessert.”</p><p>So maybe Valentine’s Day doesn’t have to be about commerciality, Emma thinks briefly when she comes closer, a swing to her hips, her stomach fluttering in anticipation and the desire coiling in her belly. It’s the thought. The extra attention. The effort. Today, they both committed to putting in the effort to spend their day together. Just them.</p><p>And tonight? </p><p>Oh, Emma thinks when she smiles down on Regina as she straddles her. Her fingers follow the outline of the tiny piece of lingerie that barely covers Regina’s nipples, which draws a choked sound from Regina’s throat - tonight, she hums contentedly, they’re definitely going to get each other’s attention.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>